Second Light
by Bun-chan
Summary: Heartbreak, betrayal, guilt, and star-crossed lovers. What more could a fan made soldier story offer? **OLD**
1. Prolouge

Second Light - Prologue  
  
To the stars…  
  
Beyond the power of the sun…  
  
Love blossomed between two figures of humanity, an Empress and a King.  
  
Before the birth of the Silver Millennium, before Serenity shined her holy light, before the kingdom of Earth became an enemy, solitary twins were born into their Empire. The great Empress died giving birth to the tiny babies leaving the children without guidance of knowledge for their future.  
  
Both had glowing locks of hair from their mother star and bright red eyes mocking the fire protecting it. Soon the children grew in to young ladies raised by the royal court. It was then that the weakest fell in love with a prince living in her Empire light. She left her twin to rule their home as she journeyed down to the blue marble and married the Prince.  
  
They raised a happy family; a raven-haired ocean eyed son and a daughter identical to her mother. However, the little girl had bright blue eyes matching her brother's. Despite the age difference, the siblings laughed with each other for countless hours.  
  
As all people in Empress's bloodline, they had the power to create crystals, Sailor Crystals, and establish special guardians. At the birth of her daughter the Queen created four soldiers to guard her new baby, as the young Prince had four generals created from precious stones serving him. The Queen took a still burning ember, an angelfish from the watery depths, a dove spreading its wings across the castle, and a bright red rose from her prized garden. Using the strongest of her powers from her red stone, four new crystals were born and set them selves about the Princess at all times.  
  
It was then that the new Queen of Earth's distant cousin migrated to her solar system. Although the two knew no relation, their signature features reminded them of their strong partnership. Before the Queen had established herself and court onto the circling Moon, the King had a falling out with her. When the King was informed that his wife was associated with this woman by blood and was forced by kinship to aid her relative at all times; the King banished her from his court, all that she had created, and his only daughter for her half bred.  
  
The sorrow stricken Queen was welcomed back by her loving sister and embraced her to the ruling of their mother's Empire. The sister left shortly afterward with her own golden crystal to save other galaxies. The new Empress ruled her Empire well and raised her daughter to know everything thing she hadn't from her own mother.  
  
When the Moon Queen had learned of her cousin's injustice it was then that all the rules with Earth's affairs were establish. Although it pained her to see her only heir, the silver haired Princess she had carried to their new life, love sick with the young Prince from the star they orbit.  
  
Later an evil had emitted from the Empress's home that she wasn't able to stop. Without the power of her sister, it was hopeless. The evil spared her kingdom but promised it would be back to rid of her. It sent itself to Earth and inhabited the weak people. As it said, the power brought a new army of Earth people that the Empires knew she could never kill. The ruler was killed as the Princess and her soldiers were sent off to the Moon to be cared for by the Queen.  
  
Their safety wouldn't last long.  
  
The evil attacked the Moon killing everyone but the heart broken Queen. Using the last of her powers she sent everyone in her kingdom to the future of Earth, including the small Empress and her guardians. 


	2. Chapter One

Author's Notes: I'm perfectly aware that there are tons of Sailor Earth fanfics out there but I'm hoping you all will take the time to read and review mine. ^^; I admit I'm not a good writer but I'm hoping to prove that not all Sailor Earth stories are bad. I've been working on this little piece for over five years and it is on constant re-write. Although this story may come out a bit slow- please stick around 'till the end. =D (all normal disclaimers apply) BTW- Sorry that this chapter is so long. ^^;;;  
  
Second Light  
  
(Pretty Soldier Sailor Earth)  
  
Chapter One  
  
The crystal trees began to chime a beautiful melody as a light wind swept through the forest. The forest sat silently not prepared for a rushing body knocking vegetation back with every stride. The melody was mutated into a clattering mess as the body hurried toward and galloping light.  
  
The body stopped for a while trying to catch her breath while pushing sweaty locks of hair out of her blue eyes. The teenage girl was slumped over holding onto a crystal tree for support. The light; either not noticing or did not care; continued through the forest.  
  
"Hey…" The girl croaked before rushing after it.  
  
The two seemed to run forever until the light pelted through an abrupt clearing. The girl followed after it, almost tripping when she noticed the forest had stopped and the emerald grass had began. The light materialized into a blinding white winged horse; a gleam of gold spouting of its forehead.  
  
The girl immediately approached the horse that now stood before a shining white marble building. Roses began to grow around the girl and the horse up to the teenager's knees. As fast as they grew, half of the roses fell to black ashes.  
  
Right after the roses began to crumble, the white stallion began to shift in and out of focus. The girl repeatedly rubbed and blinked her ocean eyes not understanding what was happening.  
  
"Awaken…" A soft male voice whispered through the wind. A beam from the transparent horse blasted into the girl's chest before it completely disappeared.  
  
*~*  
  
A raven-haired girl sprang up from her bed clutching her chest. "A dream…" she panted blinking her eyes trying to focus. Once her vision had returned, she noticed an orange cat peering its violet eyes into her face.  
  
"Hi…Queenie…" The girl said softly staring back at her cat. Queenie promptly turned her head and jumped down from the full bed. "I don't see why I keep feeding you…you're so ungrateful…" The girl whined watching the cat flick her tail before walking out the bedroom door.  
  
"Oh Abby, you're up." A brown haired woman observed poking her head through the door. "I was just about to wake you up."  
  
"Yeah, I'm up." Abby confirmed watching the woman walk into her room.  
  
"Have you ever thought about cleaning your room?"  
  
"I'll do it later mom." Abby muttered getting out of bed. The woman scowled walking out of the room, restraining herself to spout out pointless lectures her daughter would ignore.  
  
Abby leaned over to her dresser and began plucking out various garments. "That dream…" she wondered out loud putting on her clothes. "I can still feel where it hit me…" her hand instantly rubbed where the beam had hit her in the dream. Abby quickly shrugged off the feeling and left the untidy room unaware of the small glow coming from her nightstand.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hm…what could Miss Abby be preoccupied with today?"  
  
"Gee…I don't know Kaija…is this multiple choice?" A low growl filtered from the noisy high school crowd to the guessing Freshmen.  
  
Kaija grinned with a wave of her hand. "There's a hint." Another growl was heard from the black haired girl in front of the duo.  
  
The shorter girl with strawberry blonde hair politely poked Abby in the back. "Can I get another hint?"  
  
Abby turned to face her two followers with an icy stare. "That doesn't help much either." The small girl replied with a frustrated look. "Come on Abby! I want that car!"  
  
"I'm just tired…" Abby replied and began to walk again.  
  
"You're always tired." Kaija replied following suit.  
  
"Perhaps we should give it a rest." The small girl suggested.  
  
"And miss Abby's animal sounds? I think not Morgan." Kaija grinned watching Abby's head bob down in frustration.  
  
"Alright…the "Guess Abby's Thoughts" game I snow officially over." Abby stated as she weaved through other students. "You both win a big fat noth-"  
  
Before Abby could finish her sentence she went through a full body smack and fall with another student. A moment of shock ran threw Kaija and Morgan blankly staring at their friend entangled with, what seemed, a cute upperclassman boy. As Abby and the boy struggled to get back on their feet, the standing Freshman girls broke out laughing.  
  
"Sorry." Abby apologized blushing furiously after realizing who she had bumped into. She could feel her face burning even more intensely listening to her two friends laugh at her situation and the unkind glare across the older boy's face.  
  
"Watch where you're going next time." The boy replied coldly before walking off.  
  
"Hey!" Kaija yelled with an equal icy look on her face. "It takes two to cause a collision! Ass!"  
  
"Forget about it." Morgan said calmly turning Kaija away from the boy's back.  
  
Abby readjusted her backpack, the redness on her face slowly vanishing. "I've never seen him before." She stated with a tone of bitterness.  
  
"Perhaps he's new." Morgan answered as the girls began to walk again.  
  
"If he is new then he shouldn't act that way." Kaija sneered crossing her arms. "Someone should teach him a lesson."  
  
"Whoever he is…I want to know his name." Abby replied ignoring Kaija's idle threat.  
  
*~*  
  
Immediately after the bell rung signaling the end of school, students by the dozen came pouring out to the parking lot and bus ramp. Abby quickly grabbed the essential books needed for the night's homework out of her locker and turned to the direction of the main school doors.  
  
She hurried down the hall and peered through the window overseeing the bus ramp. "Ahh…good…I didn't miss the bus again." Abby said to herself seeing the yellow school bus parked neatly by the curb.  
  
Right as she turned her attention away from the bus and back to her front vision she found herself on the ground for the second time that day. "Sorry." Abby apologized trying to sit herself up from her sprawled position on the floor.  
  
"You again." A husky male voice replied in an annoyed voice. "Don't you ever look where you are going?"  
  
Abby quickly picked herself up to the already standing boy. "Excuse me but you're at fault also!" She replied with an equally irritated voice. "Do you think I like to find myself pushed onto the floor after ramming into someone a great deal bigger then myself?" Abby stated the last part hesitantly just realizing how much taller and toned he was.  
  
The boy was taken back a bit then quickly regained his hard composure. "Who are you?"  
  
"Abby Shields." Abby replied puzzled by his question. "Who are you?"  
  
"Devon Amaris." He replied stiffly. After a few moments of silence of both computing the new information, Devon hastily left going the opposite direction Abby was heading.  
  
Abby turned to watch her new acquaintance leave with a mixture of hatred and passion. She sighed and quickly turned back to the window to see if her bus was still present. "Dammit! I missed it again!" She cursed noticing the vacant spot on the ramp.  
  
*~*  
  
Abby slumped onto the couch next to Queenie mumbling about how unfair her mother could be. She had just gotten another earful about missing the bus for the third time this week. Mrs. Shields hadn't accepted Abby's alibi and told her if she missed the bus in the next three weeks she could stay at home on the weekends.  
  
Queenie meowed affectionately allowing Abby to softly stroke her head. "What do you have there…?" Abby asked the feline noticing something gleaming between the cat's front legs.  
  
"Meow." Replied Queenie happily as Abby reached for the object.  
  
As soon as Abby touched the object she found herself lying on the ground for the third time that day. "I'm really getting sick of this." She grumbled picking herself up before noticing the object resting in her right hand.  
  
"What is this?" Abby examined the heavy golden brooch. Queenie meowed from bellow causing Abby's attention to drift away from the new object.  
  
"What is it?" She asked the cat who began to wander away from her and into a near by bush. "Wait!" Abby shrieked now noticing her surroundings. She had landed right in the middle of a crystal forest.  
  
"Q…Q…Queenie!" Abby's shrill voice echoed throughout the clearing. She cautiously began to wander in the direction of her cat wondering why she was in a forest that looked liked the one from her dream.  
  
"I must be losing it." Abby replied after trudging through the forest for a good ten minutes. Her nerves had begun to get to her since she hadn't seen Queenie or exit out of the forest.  
  
"Queenie…where are you…?" Abby whispered. As soon as she had spoken Abby walked into a beautiful grass meadow. "Answers…I need answers…" Abby repeated to herself seeing a brilliant marble white building not far off.  
  
Running towards the building, a familiar orange cat walked out and seated itself near the entrance. "Queenie!" Abby huffed stopping next to the cat.  
  
"It's about time!" The cat replied twitching her tail in irritation. "We've been waiting for more then a half hour."  
  
Abby stood pleasantly silent; her mouth gapping open. "Well, come on." Queenie motioned as she began to walk through the pillars she had come out of. Abby dumbly followed Queenie pass the pillars and into a charming rose garden.  
  
Standing in the middle of the rose garden, gazing at various parts of the rose bushes, stood an average height boy dress in white and teal. His golden eyes flashed from his young face adorned by a mop of feathery white hair. Despite all his abnormalities, the strangest characteristic was that of a medium sized golden horn protruding from the middle of his head at an angle.  
  
"Elios, she's finally here." Queenie addressed the boy who quickly turned his attention away from the roses.  
  
"Hello Miss Abra." Elios greeted with a warm voice and smile, however, his eyes remained saddened.  
  
"Hi." Abby squeaked, still shocked over her now talking orange cat.  
  
Elios politely chuckled now realizing the awkwardness of the situation. "I am Elios, the High Priest of Elysion; where we are now." Elios bowed stating his title.  
  
Abby numbly nodded her head as Elios rose from his introduction. "You have been summoned here because the Earth is in danger."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" Abby blurted out. "And what were you doing in my dreams?"  
  
Elios looked a bit startled causing Abby to blush. He quickly eased back into his casual state. "You are directly linked to Earth, a bond. You posses the necessary powers to protect this planet. I…" Elios blushed. "I intruded on your dreams to awaken you. The brooch you hold is proof that the awakening was successful."  
  
Abby stared at the brooch clutched tightly in her hand. "That is the Garnet Brooch." Elios informed watching Abby trace the garnet jewel with her index finger. "When you say the words 'Earth Crystal Power, Make Up' you will transform into the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Earth."  
  
"Oh." Abby replied turning her attention away from the brooch. "What do I do when I'm 'Sailor Earth'?"  
  
"Defeat the invading evil, after you've become trained in your new power." Elios answered. He stood quietly for a moment gazing across the rose garden. "You need to be getting up to the surface now." His attention returned to Abby.  
  
"What?" Abby replied. "Who's going to train me and what do you mean by surface-"  
  
"Queenie will guide you." Elios replied before Abby and Queenie were swept away in a cloud of gold smoke. As soon as the duo vanished from sight, Elios paced over to the left side of the garden and peered at the black roses. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. 


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Baah…I hate writer's block, anyway. I hope at least some of you are enjoying my work and I'd really appreciate any type of comments. ^^ I don't care if they say my story sucks or some unrealistic "THIS IS SO GOOD!" Just anything! However, I'd really like suggestions more than anything. Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me and ladeda. It's fairly obvious of what does and doesn't. Another thing I forgot to mention is Elios's name is actually spelled "Helios" but pronounced "Elios". For the mere reason that I like the spelling "Elios" better I have chosen to use it instead. ^^;;  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Abby stared at the brooch now sitting on the downstairs sofa. Queenie sat neatly beside her glancing from Abby's bewildered expression to the glimmering brooch. "Well, transform already!" Queenie commanded hotly.  
  
"What for?" Abby replied with an equally annoyed voice. She was surprised that her small feline thought she could boss her around.  
  
"Can't you feel it?" Queenie huffed in surprised. "You're going to take more training than I thought."  
  
"Maybe if you TOLD me what I was supposed to feel I could act on it." Abby sneered grabbing Queenie by the scruff of her neck.  
  
"Okay…okay…no need to become violent." Queenie choked signaling for Abby to let her go. Once Queenie was released and loosened her neck a bit, she began to speak with a determined face. "An enemy is attacking nearby. You need to transform and go get rid of it!"  
  
"What?" Abby screeched clasping the brooch tightly. "Defeat an enemy? With no training?"  
  
Queenie wrinkled her nose in response and began to flex one of her many claws. "Just do it!"  
  
"Alright…" Abby mumbled looking down at the brooch. "Earth Crystal Power, Make Up?" As soon as she uttered the last word, a blinding yellow light submerged her in warmth. A few moments had passed before Abby dared to open her eyes. Everything seemed normal as she looked around the familiar room, until she looked down.  
  
A high pitched gasp escaped her mouth as she noticed the strange green mini skirt hanging from her hips and a pale yellow bow holding the brooch to her chest. "What the hell is this?" She screeched glaring at the cat. As her head turned she felt the brush of cold metal hitting her cheek.  
  
Abby reached up with white-gloved hands fingering a set of gold hook like earrings. Feeling up a bit farther, a gold tiara complete with green gemstone. Queenie smiled in satisfaction. "At least you look like a strong Sailor Soldier."  
  
Abby picked up Queenie with ease. "What is this about?" She hissed tugging at her green skirt. "How can I save Earth dressed as a hooker?"  
  
"You are not a hooker!" Queenie glared. "It is an honor to be a Sailor Soldier, do not disgrace the name!" Queenie wiggled herself free from Abby's grasp and landed swiftly onto the floor. "You are the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Earth! You protect this planet with the soul of your heart! DON'T FORGET THAT!"  
  
Sailor Earth peered down at the huffing orange cat. "So where's this evil?" She cocked an eyebrow as Queenie mumbled, furious that she had forgotten.  
  
"Down by the ice rink." Queenie finally managed. The orange feline ran over to a closed glass slider door. "Let's go."  
  
Earth walked over dumbly to the slider and looked down at the cat. "We're walking? All the way there?" She questioned looking through the glass and pointed to the ice rink at the edge of downtown. "By the time we get there, it will be too late."  
  
"For goodness sakes- OPEN THE DOOR!" Queenie bellowed causing Sailor Earth to reluctantly slide the door open. "Now pick me up and start running."  
  
"You've gone mad…" Earth croaked as she picked up the fluff ball and hastily started towards the ice rink.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a matter of seconds before Earth and Queenie arrived in front of the ice rink. Sailor Earth was amazed at her new speed and lack of loss of energy. "Wow…" Was all she could mutter as she followed her guardian to the ice rink entrance. After quietly entering, the duo crept next to the main rink where screams of terror rang out from the skaters.  
  
The skaters huddled in a group at the end of the rink herded by a young looking woman. She was adorned in red and dressed as if a heat wave had swept the city. Her piled crimson hair shined like a blazing fire; her amusement echoed through out the complex. "Poor ignorant humans, it is not you I'm after."  
  
"Well…go out there…" Queenie nudged Earth in the leg.  
  
"And do what?" Earth whispered glancing at the woman. Her poise and personality seemed so overwhelming. "She's too powerful!"  
  
"Nonsense! Go out there and attack her!" Queenie snarled flexing her claws.  
  
"Alright!" Earth hissed and jumped up from her crouching position.  
  
"Over there!" A skater shouted pointing in Sailor Earth's direction. Earth bit her lip nervously as the woman turned to face her.  
  
The woman had a dark complexion matching her outfit, her ember like eyes darted at the nervous soldier. Her clothing seemed to be made of a thin tan fabric adorned with gleaming red jewels and gold circlets. A red gem rested in the middle of her forehead help up by a thin gold chain. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
Earth choked taking a step back. "You have?"  
  
"Of course." The woman replied sweetly out stretching her right arm. "My name is Blaze, I welcome you Sailor Soldier." A jet stream of fire sprung from her palm and burst through the rink wall. Earth hastily jumped to her right trying to avoid the onslaught of heat.  
  
"It would be easier if you stayed still." Blaze commented watching the soldier dart around the rink in a frenzy.  
  
"Attack her!" Queenie hissed after Earth had been corned by Blaze; a fireball resting in her hand.  
  
"It's about time you stopped." Blaze frowned resting her free hand on her hips. "I was looking for a battle, not a game of cat and mouse."  
  
"Abby…clear your minded…" A voice echoed through Earth's mind.  
  
"Elios…" Earth murmured.  
  
"Let it come to you. Do not force it and show no fear. Your crystal will protect you…"  
  
"Elios?" Earth gasped waiting for the High Priest to answer.  
  
"Calling for help?" Blaze question raising an eyebrow. "I don' think that's going to save you dear."  
  
"Calm down…" Earth though taking a deep breath. "And let it come…" The green Sailor Soldier lifted her arm towards the oncoming enemy. "Tidal Wave!" A burst of blue water rolled from her hand pushing Blaze back and extinguishing her fireball.  
  
Blaze wiped her doused hair behind her and smirked. "Glad to know I have a challenge." She bowed gracefully, water dripping onto the padded floor from her body. "We will fight again."  
  
"What?" Earth asked in bewilderment as Blaze exited through a wall of fire. "Well…that…wasn't…hard…" Earth stuttered coming away from the wall and into the open. The skaters were still huddled together in fear.  
  
"You're safe now." Earth said cheerfully with a smile before turning to leave.  
  
Once outside the rink, Sailor Earth gave a sigh of relief. "Don't get too confident." Queenie remarked walking alongside the satisfied soldier. "That woman…is up to something…"  
  
~*~  
  
A woman dressed in gold sat upon her high throne, a young soldier stood by her side. The two watched Blaze appear before them; her clothes and hair still damp from the encounter with the new Sailor Soldier. "Madam Galaxia." Blaze bowed to her mistress.  
  
"Where is my Sailor Crystal?" Galaxia demanded in a calm voice.  
  
"On Earth." Blaze retorted. Galaxia frowned at her minion's boldness; yet, she smiled at her strength.  
  
"Why did you not collect it?" The soldier sneered, the clang of her armor echoed through out the room.  
  
"I believe I was talking to Madam Galaxia." Blaze growled turning away from the soldier.  
  
"Answer his question." Galaxia replied chuckling to herself.  
  
"The crystal is still weak Madam Galaxia." Blaze answered with sincerity. "It isn't strong enough to be taken in your honor." Blaze lowered her head in another bow.  
  
"Understood." Galaxia stated tapping her gold fingernails against the armrest of the throne. "You have my permission to build this crystals power."  
  
"Yes Madam Galaxia." Blaze bowed then exited the room.  
  
"Galaxia…" The soldier began, "Do you think that is wise?"  
  
Galaxia gave another inward laugh. "Do not worry my dear Garnet. We have time and I want nothing but the best."  
  
"Yes Galaxia." Garnet whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Blaze!" A small girl yelled hugging the red woman tightly. "I was afraid Madam Galaxia would get rid of you." Blaze laughed and patted the girl's blonde curls. The child giggled, her large lilac eyes glowing in relief.  
  
"Madam Galaxia would never get rid of me." Blaze reassured taking the girl's hand.  
  
"We'd all like to think that." A course female voice commented entering the hall, the sound of her thin heels clicked against the stone walls. Her pink hair trailed behind her like a cape. "Eventually she will weed out the bad seeds." The woman smirked at Blaze's scowl.  
  
"That's not true Mist. Madam Galaxia would never get rid of us." The child replied sharply, a gust of wind blowing her curls upward along with her heavy velvet dress.  
  
Blaze hastily rubbed the young girls shoulder trying to get her to calm down. Mist hesitated before continuing her taunt. "Not all of us." Mist gave a wicked smile causing Blaze to push the child behind her.  
  
"That is true. You won't last long." Blaze added. "Come Haze." Blaze lead the agitated child down the hall and away from the fuming scarcely clothed woman.  
  
"I don't understand why Mist talks like that. Madam Galaxia promised us." Haze growled as Blaze set her on a red satin bed. Blaze took off her damp cloak and maneuvered to find some dry clothes.  
  
"Madam Galaxia did." Blaze agreed. "But she isn't one to keep promises." She mentally added while walking behind a curtain to change.  
  
Haze smoothed out her purple velvet robe as Blaze continued to change. "Just don't let Mist get to you." She heard her mentor advised as she walked out in dry clothing similar to what she was wearing before. "You don't need to go wasting your energy on her."  
  
"I know." Haze muttered as Blaze sat beside her. "But she makes me so angry."  
  
"She makes everyone angry." Blaze replied stroking Haze's fine hair. "I don't know who agitates me more. Mist or Madam Galaxia's pet stooge."  
  
"Garnet isn't a bad person." Haze commented as Blaze pulled her into a hug.  
  
"My sweet little naïve sister." Blaze cooed patting Haze's head. "You have yet to learn about humanity." Blaze nudged Haze towards the door. "Go and train some more."  
  
"Okay." Haze agreed and walked out the door with a friendly wave.  
  
"And I hope you never shall." Blaze sighed before falling back onto her bed; a small tear trickled down her cheek. 


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Notes: Well.here is chapter three.I've been trying to add more background and history for each of the characters in these next chapters. Hope I'm doing okay. ^^;; Normal disclaimer applies.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The arena flooded with the melody of a perfectly tuned violin accompanied by the bell of a black grand piano. A tide of sea green flowed with the music as sandy hair blew through the quick movements of the pianist. The crowed awed as the duo finished their piece. Out of the shadow of the piano appeared three men in tuxedos, each left ear adorned with a star shaped microphone.  
  
The crowed chanted the individuals names in excitement as the trio joined the duo in a joint performance. After the concert, the performers exchanged congratulations and handshakes causing the blonde to wonder what and who the trio was. Standing in the shadows lurked a short girl dressed in white with black bows. A set of white round mouse ears adorned her curled powdery hair while a pair of glasses rested on the bridge of her nose.  
  
The girl pronounced the name of Sailor Galaxia and her own, Sailor Iron Mouse, and began to attack the audience. Seven powerful stars confronted the small soldier to no avail. A bright light pierced through the air and destroyed the opposing soldier leaving a set of golden bracelets to fall to the floor. A look of confusion etched into the blonde angel's face.  
  
"Abby.?" Queenie asked poking a worried paw. The teenage girl laid entangled in a mass of dark blue sheets, her black hair thrashed across her face.  
  
Perspiration glistened from her forehead from a lengthy nightmare that also caused her to kick Queenie off the bed. The orange feline sat beside Abby's arm waiting for her to collect herself. "I'm fine." She replied after inhaling a few deep breathes of oxygen. "Just a weird dream."  
  
"I see." Queenie answered, her brow crooked watching Abby turn over and go back to sleep. She sighed at her mistress and curled up on the right side of Abby's bed.  
  
*~*  
  
"You look tired." Kaija commented lazing in a nearby chair. She and Abby had been sitting in her living room for the past hour with nothing to do but watch TV and occasionally chase Avery, Kaija's younger brother, off.  
  
Abby sighed, shifting her body for a more comfortable position on the couch. "Thanks for noticing." Kaija grinned at the perplexed raven-haired teenager.  
  
"Now really, what's wrong?" Abby sighed and covered her head with a pillow. "Suffocating yourself isn't going to keep me from asking you." Kaija snorted, tip toeing over to her friend.  
  
The pillow gave a muffled response; Kaija looming over the crushed velvet stuffed veil. "Ahh." said a voice emitting from another peering at the pillow as well. "What are you two doing?"  
  
"Boyce!" Kaija snarled jumping back from being startled. Abby reluctantly pulled the pillow down below her eyes to witness the wide tooth smile of Kaija's older brother. "Wouldn't it have had the same effect to announce your presence AWAY from my face?"  
  
Boyce gave a throaty laugh at his sister's out burst. "That would have ruined half the fun." Kaija clenched her fist as he broke out into another smile. He reached down and pulled he pillow away from Abby's grasp. "Hello there." He greeted with a wink.  
  
"Er.hi?" Abby replied with a miffed expression. Boyce smiled again before leaving the side of the couch and up the stairs.  
  
"What.was.THAT?" Kaija bellowed after the brown haired boy, steam rising from her head. "And YOU! You are BLUSHING!" Kaija pointed at Abby's face that was steadily growing brighter.  
  
"It's not like that." Abby hissed returning her friends outrage with a scowl. The doorbell rang in the mists of accusations and protests. The arguing stopped when a low grumble mixed with an amused chuckle drifted through the room.  
  
Both heads looked up in unison; Abby choked while Kaija growled "You!". Standing in the doorway was Boyce accompanied by a tall green-eyed blonde of the male gender looking rather irritated by the girl's squabble.  
  
"The friendly one is my sister, Kaija." Boyce introduced gesturing to the fuming brunette. A small blush tingled Abby's face as Boyce introduced her.  
  
"We've met." Devon informed nodding his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"You!" Kaija growled in a much softer tone than before with her index finer pointing directly at the blinking male.  
  
"She's very articulate as well." Boyce added before directing Devon to the stairs. "We'll leave them to finish their disagreement." Devon willing started up the stairs, Boyce following after the icy new student after winking at Abby again.  
  
Both girls silently watched the duo thunder up the stairs. When the footsteps stopped, hazel eyes met sparkling blue. "You're blushing again."  
  
*~*  
  
"Working hard to fail I see?" Mist cooed sinking into a chair behind the preoccupied Blaze. A smile brightened her face hearing Blaze's grumbles as she adjusted her sheer blue skirt across her pale legs. Blaze's piled red hair twitched slightly from time to time annoyed with the constant swishing of Mist's hair grazing the floor.  
  
"Oh please, Blaze, we both know you're itching to yell something." Mist provoked watching the ruby hair shake more violently. "Get it out already, you'll feel better."  
  
"If I let my anger get the best of me, I'll spout out my plans, which you'll take since you fail to have enough mental capacity to come up with your own." Blaze relaxed a bit sensing the angered tension in Mist's body.  
  
"Like I'd really want your half thought out plans." Mist sneered stomping both of her heeled feet onto the cool black floor.  
  
Blaze smiled from her rival's out burst. "You were never able to out smart me verbally or mentally."  
  
"But I do physically which helps Madam Galaxia more." Mist rebutled automatically puffing her chest.  
  
"Which shows greatly on your intelligence." Blaze snickered knowing she had pushed Mist off her cool composure.  
  
Mist jumped up and opened her mouth to hastily throw out an insult when the door suddenly opened. A blonde well-armored soldier walked into the room. "Garnet." Mist sighed forgetting all anger. "How are you doing my love?"  
  
Garnet made a grunt of distaste before walking past the swooning water princess. His black armor trimmed in gold clattered during the short walk to Blaze's side. "What is your plan?"  
  
"None of your business." Blaze replied shortly ruffling a stack of paper. A swish of Garnet's black cape signaled his anger from Blaze's insolence. "You do your job and I'll do mine. All you need to worry about is my performance."  
  
"Which is why I should know your plan." Garnet drawled narrowing his emerald eyes.  
  
Blaze abruptly stood up; the circle jewels attached to her cape banging against the floor. She quickly turned and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Garnet demanded stepping towards her.  
  
"To do my job." Blaze answered before shutting the door behind her.  
  
"If you're interested in her plans, Garnet." Mist began noticing the sour look on her beloved's narrow face. "She left her notes right on the desk."  
  
The tall pale blonde stared blankly at the blue dressed princess before walking over to the desk and picking up various pieces of paper. "Dammit." He cursed throwing the papers aside.  
  
"What is it my love?" Mists asked jumping to his side.  
  
Garnet immediately shrugged her off. "They're written in her native language." Garnet swiftly made his way out of the room before Mist had a chance to protest.  
  
*~*  
  
"Thanks for giving me a ride home." Abby said trying to make small talk.  
  
"No problem." Boyce replied turning the car to the left. "Although, I don't think Kaija was too happy about it." He flashed a grin before looking back to the road.  
  
The two had just left Boyce's house, Kaija smoldering as her brother pulled out of the driveway. Abby felt relieved to get away from her hotheaded friend- even if it ment causing more problems by getting a ride from the argument topic.  
  
"What exactly were you two fighting about?" Boyce questioned stopping at a red light.  
  
"Uhm." Abby mumbled glancing at the seventeen year old sitting casually in the drivers seat, one hand gripping the wheel while the other draped over the arm rest. "Nothing terribly interesting to the male species."  
  
"Is that so." Boyce replied causing Abby to fidget in her seat. "I could have sworn it was about me. Oh well, just another kick to my ego." His tenor voice laughed joined by a faint forced noise from Abby.  
  
The laughter abruptly stopped as a large object clucked on the roof of the car. "What the?" Boyce cried swiftly pulling the car over. Boyce turned to his door to open it and see what had happened when a cascade of red hair startled him to Abby's side.  
  
A slim upside down tanned face peered into the window; the woman's face stretched into a smile before her head was pulled up out of sight. "What?" Boyce yelled exasperated holding on to Abby's arm in instinct protection.  
  
Abby's brow was knitted in confusion- not sure what to do. Queenie told her that it was necessary to keep her second life a secret. If she fought Blaze now how could she explain the ordeal to Boyce? "But if I don't fight her." Abby thought darting her eyes to each window. "What will happen to him?"  
  
A flutter of red hair and a brick red cape rustled against the windshield drawing the attention of the both the passengers. Blaze knocked her cape behind her with the swish of her arm before placing it neatly onto her hip. "Come out already." Blaze commanded with a sideways glance.  
  
Abby felt her hand grab the card door handle and was about to open into until Boyce dragged her to face him. "You, stay in here." His voice deadly quite as he let go of her arm and climbed out of the car. "What do you want?"  
  
"Not you, silly boy." Blaze chuckled before knocking him over with a wave of her hand. Abby heard her name called from the thrown body before it landed behind the car.  
  
"Boyce?" Abby yelled jumping out of the car. There came no reply.  
  
"No need to worry about your secret becoming known." Blaze smiled looking at Abby's worried face. "That was what you were thinking about, wasn't it?"  
  
"I was also thinking about him not getting hurt." Abby growled slamming the door behind her.  
  
Blaze laughed again as Abby approached her. "Ready to begin?"  
  
Abby's head nodded as she reached from her brooch. "Earth Crystal Power, Make Up!" In a mater of seconds Abby stood faced to face with Blaze as Sailor Earth, her newly clothed body in a battle stance.  
  
"You're more confident." Blaze observed watching Earth's eyes blow in anger.  
  
"Tidal Wave!" Earth replied throwing up her arms calling on a mass of water.  
  
"Fire ball!" Blaze countered canceling the two attacks. "I've been analyzing you and your attacks."  
  
Earth took a step back from Blaze's information- the fire princess began to circle her. "Go ahead, attack me again." Her red eyes glittered emphasizing her provoke.  
  
The green Sailor Soldier hesitated for a moment, watching the red head stop to her right. "Tidal Wave!"  
  
A thin long whip materialized in Blaze's hand as Earth called her attack. She flung it at the oncoming water knocking it out with a fizzing sound. Thunderstruck, Earth stood dumbly as the whip smacked her in the side knocking her over.  
  
Pain bursted through her body as she examined a gleaming gash on her skin surrounded by chard material of her fuku. "That whip." Earth hissed quietly. "It burns like fire."  
  
Earth clumsily stood up holding onto her side. Blaze's eyes flashed in approval, another smile creasing her face. "I can't lose so early on." Earth thought wincing from the pain. "Elios is counting on me."  
  
"Shall we have another go?" Blaze asked in a cheery tone as Earth raised her right arm pointing directly at Blaze.  
  
"Light.Beam!" A thin ultra violet ray shot from Earth's out stretched hand and hit Blaze square in the chest. Blaze's chest jewel fell to pieces, blood began to ooze from where the beam had hit her.  
  
Earth watched, confused again, as Blaze covered her wound with her left hand and smiled. "I will be seeing you again, Sailor Soldier." Her headed nodded causing her crimson hair to flow over her shoulders. A ring of flames appeared at her beside her as she sidestepped into them and out of sight.  
  
After staring at the place where Blaze had just stood for mere minutes, Earth quickly de-transformed and rushed to Boyce's side. "Boyce?" Abby called carefully lifting his head onto her lap.  
  
"Abby." Boyce smiled reaching his hand up to touch her face. "You're okay."  
  
"Yeah.I'm fine.but you." Abby began smoothing his walnut hair away from his eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine." He replied with a smile. "Who was that crazy woman.?"  
  
"Just some crazy old woman, don't worry about it." Abby sighed as she rested her hands on his shoulders. 


End file.
